totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pokój Zwierzeń
Odwiedź tę stronę Interwizji która jest używana przez całą Totalną Porażkę: Wariacki Wyścig. Pokój Zwierzeń (ang. Confessional) to miejsce w Totalnej Porażce w którym uczestnicy zwierzają się ze swoich osobistych spraw lub myśli dotyczących gry a także wyjaśniają swoje plany i oddają głosy na innych współuczestników. Zwierzenia uczestników są nagrywane i niektóre z nich są pokazywane innym przez Chrisa. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|210px|left|Gwen korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń jako pierwszy uczestnik z całej [[Totalna Porażka|serii.]] Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, pokój zwierzeń to stary wychodek. W środku jest kamera przyklejona do drzwi, na przeciwko uczestników którzy mogą się w nim zwierzyć ze swoich myśli. Nie licząc tego jest to zwyczajny wychodek z toaletą, papierem toaletowym, oknem, kilkoma wyrzeźbionymi obrazkami na ścianie (np: czaszki) i lep na muchy z kilkoma martwymi muchami przyklejonymi do niego. Mimo tych udogodnień, wychodek nie jest główną toaletą uczestników, ponieważ toaleta znajduje się w publicznej łazience. Mimo to kilku uczestników skorzystało z wychodka jak z toalety, ale głównie przez przypadek jak w przypadku Lindsay. Rzecz jasna, wychodek nie jest miejscem higienicznym ponieważ przy wszystkich zwierzeniach, duża ilość much lata wokół głów i tułowia uczestników. Zazwyczaj zwierzenie składa się tylko z jednego uczestnika. Jednak czasami, dwóch uczestników zwierza się razem, tak jak Katie i Sadie, które zawsze wszystko robią razem. Mimo że Chris wspomniał, że zwierzenia są tajne, to niektórzy uczestnicy martwią się pytaniem, czy osoba o której mówią w pokoju zwierzeń, kiedykolwiek usłyszy ich wypowiedź. Jedyny raz pokazano zwierzenia uczestników w Mów mi wujku, podczas ceremonii eliminacji na której Eva została wyeliminowana drugi raz. Poza zwierzeniami, uczestnicy używają pokoju zwierzeń, aby oddać głosy. Nie jest jasne czy uczestnicy oddają ustne czy pisemne głosy ponieważ w Podstawy musztry, widać że głosy oddano na kartkach papieru a w Mów mi wujku, pokazano filmiki pokazujące uczestników którzy mówią na kogo oddają głos. W połowie Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, pokój zwierzeń jest prawie nieużywany z winy Owena po tym jak użył go jako toalety po babeczce z czekoladą przeczyszczającą od Heather która dała ją Gwen a ta dała Owenowi. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, pokój zwierzeń został oczyszczony i znowu jest w pełni używany przez uczestników. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|210px|right|Lindsay jest pierwszą osobą która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń na [[Plan Totalnej Porażki|Planie Totalnej Porażki.]] Chris mówi zawodnikom w Uwaga, potwór!, że podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki, będą się zwierzać w charakteryzatorni (z czego Lindsay w szczególności jest zachwycona). W charakteryzatorni znajdują się różne kostiumy, rekwizyty i duża ilość kosmetyków i przyrządów kosmetycznych. Być może dzięki dodatkowej przestrzeni, z tego pokoju zwierzeń dużo częściej korzystają razem dwie osoby niż z poprzedniego gdyż razem skorzystali m. in Beth i Lindsay, Bridgette i Geoff, Chris i Szef Hatchet oraz Duncan i Harold. Ponadto w pokoju zwierzeń pojawiają się makijażyści którzy często malują uczestników którzy używają pokoju zwierzeń. Widać tylko ręce makijażystów wychodzące poza granicami lustra, aby umalować uczestników. Od czasu do czasu są rzucane różne przedmioty w uczestników którzy używają pokoju zwierzeń. Nie wiadomo, czy przedmioty są rzucane przez makijażystów czy stażystów. thumb|210px|left|Heather jest pierwszą osobą która głosuje na zwycięzcę w specjalnym pokoju zwierzeń w [[Kto będzie milionerem?|finale.]] Największą zmianą w pokoju zwierzeń jest to, że teraz uczestnicy oddają swoje głosy tuż przed rozdaniem pozłacanych Chrisów a nie w pokoju zwierzeń. Aby zagłosować na jednego z finalistów, Chris i Szef Hatchet prezentują przenośną toaletę jako zastępczy pokój zwierzeń w którym wyeliminowani uczestnicy będą mogli oddać głos na zwycięzce pisząc imię finalisty na papierze toaletowym. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|210px|right|Leshawna jest pierwszą osobą która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w [[Totalna Porażka w Trasie|Totalnej Porażce w Trasie.]] Po zapytaniu, gdzie znajduje się łazienka w Samolocie Totalnej Porażki, Leshawna została skierowana do pokoju zwierzeń Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Nie była zadowolona że pokój zwierzeń po raz kolejny znajduje się w toalecie ze względu na brak prywatności. Na ceremonii eliminacji, uczestnicy muszą udać się do pokoju zwierzeń by oddać głosy. thumb|210px|left|Heather jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń znajdującego się w kokpicie pilota. Jest też drugi pokój zwierzeń znajdujący się w kokpicie pilota, gdzie Szef kuchni często komentuje zwierzenia uczestników, ponieważ w tym czasie pilotuje samolot. Tylko Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Harold, Heather i Izzy skorzystali z tego pokoju zwierzeń. thumb|210px|right|Heather jako pierwsza skorzystała ze zniszczonego pokoju zwierzeń. Pomimo tego, że samolot został wysadzony w powietrze w Dziwne Przypadki, pokój zwierzeń został nienaruszony, brakowało w nim tylko dachu. Pokój Zwierzeń w takim stanie został używany tylko na początku Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze. thumb|210px|left|Alejandro jako pierwszy skorzystał z hawajskiego pokoju zwierzeń. W Aloha, Finał!, nowy pokój zwierzeń zastępuje pokój zwierzeń z Samolotu Totalnej Porażki. Znajduje się on na Hawajach i przypomina oryginalny pokój zwierzeń. Jest to drewniany wychodek z pojedynczą rolką papieru na ścianie. Wiszą tam kilka winorośli ponieważ wychodek nie posiada dachu. Finałowa trójka to jedyni uczestnicy którzy skorzystali z tego pokoju zwierzeń, ponieważ jako jedyni, wciąż rywalizują w programie. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy thumb|210px|right|Mike jest pierwszą osobą która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w [[Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy|Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy.]] Wychodek z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki wraca do funkcji pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pokój zwierzeń ma taki sam cel jak poprzednio i nie wykazuje istotnych różnic jak na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Nie wiadomo czy jak na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, uczestnicy oddają głosy w pokoju zwierzeń gdyż nigdy nie pokazano jak uczestnicy głosują. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd thumb|210px|left|Courtney jest pierwszą osobą która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w [[Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd|Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd.]] W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, pokój zwierzeń pozostaje ten sam, co w poprzednich sezonach. Jednak Chris może teraz podsłuchiwać zwierzenia uczestników za pomocą interkomu. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, podczas zwierzenia Jo, Chris podrzuca jej tablet na którym jest wiadomość wideo dla niej od Lightninga na której Lightning śmieje się z niej za to że przyznała że za szybko go wyeliminowała. Podobnie jak na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, uczestnicy oddają głosy na uczestników w pokoju zwierzeń. Tutaj głosują rysując czerwony "X" na zdjęciu osoby którą chcą wyeliminować. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|210px|right|Samey jest pierwszą osobą która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w [[Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew|Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew.]] Chris ujawnił że wychodek jest jedyną rzeczą która przetrwała zniszczenie Obozu Wawanakwa w Zrujnowany finał i że został przeniesiony na Wyspę Pahkitew gdzie jest używany przez nowych zawodników, po raz kolejny jako pokój zwierzeń. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Chris używa niektórych zwierzeń Shawna aby spowodować dramat między nim a Jasmine. To jedyny raz, kiedy Chris tak zrobił. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Interwizja. W serii spin-offu, Interwizja ma taką samą funkcje co pokój zwierzeń, gdzie przeprowadzane są wywiady z drużynami dotyczące ich poczynań podczas wyścigu. Odbywa się on w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, przed mapą świata w tle. Ciekawostki *Według Toma McGillis'a, pokój zwierzeń nie był pierwotnym pomysłem twórców i był ostatnim dodatkiem do programu bo pierwszy odcinek potrzebował więcej materiału filmowego. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy, Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd i Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew mają ten sam pokój zwierzeń. *Znajdujące się w wychodku za uczestnikami graffiti to Kilroy, który jest częścią mody "Kilroy was here". Inne graffiti to: czaszka z piszczelami, serce przekute strzałą i symbol Wenus. *Jedyni uczestnicy którzy wykorzystali pokój zwierzeń, jako łazienkę to Owen i Lindsay. Owen w Obóz rozbitków i Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich a Lindsay w czołówce i Skarby. **Owen również skorzystał z drugiego pokoju zwierzeń w Kto będzie milionerem?, jak z łazienki. *Chris jest pierwszą osobą, która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. **Gwen jest pierwszym zawodnikiem który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń a zarazem pierwszym uczestnikiem który kiedykolwiek skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. Owen jest pierwszym mężczyzną który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki a zarazem drugim zawodnikiem który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. ***Jak na ironie, oboje są finalistami Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. *Lindsay jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *Leshawna (nieumyślnie) jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. **Natomiast Heather jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń znajdującego się w kokpicie pilota a Alejandro jako pierwszy skorzystał z hawajskiego pokoju zwierzeń. **Jak na ironię, oboje są parą i finalistami Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. *Mike i Zoey są pierwszymi zawodnikami swojej płci którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. **Jak na ironię, oboje są parą i stali się finalistami następnego sezonu. *Courtney jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd. *Samey jako pierwsza skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew. *Gwen, DJ, Scott i Zoey są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w stroju kąpielowym. *Courtney i Scott są jedynymi zawodnikami którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w piżamie. *Cody i Justin są jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w stanie który doznali w późniejszej fazie odcinka. Gdy Cody ma całe ciało zabandażowane i jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim po ataku niedźwiedzia a Justin jest cały w smole. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki i Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy to jedyne sezony w których nie każdy zawodnik skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń przynajmniej raz. *Charakteryzatornia na Planie Totalnej Porażki i kokpit pilota w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie to jedyne pokoje zwierzeń które nie są toaletą. *W trakcie serii, osoby które skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń, razem to: **Katie i Sadie (na Wyspie Totalnej Porażce). **Heather i i Owen (na Wyspie Totalnej Porażce). **Chris i Szef Hatchet (na Wyspie Totalnej Porażce). **Beth i Lindsay (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Bridgette i Geoff (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **DJ i Szef Hatchet (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Duncan i Harold (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Beth i Harold (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Chris i Duncan (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Beth i Pan Wąsacz (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Harold i Leshawna (na Planie Totalnej Porażki). **Heather i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Alejandro i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **DJ i Chris (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Lindsay i Tyler (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Chris i Tyler (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Cody i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Harold i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Alejandro i Cody (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Izzy i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **DJ i Heather (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **DJ i Irena (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Duncan, Gwen i Tyler (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Courtney i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Blaineley i Szef Hatchet (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Chris i Heather (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Heather i Sierra (w Totalnej porażce w Trasie). **Scott i Zmutowany bóbr (w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy). **Cameron i Jo (w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy). **Sierra i Cody 1 i 2 (w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd). **Cameron i Cody 1 i 2 (w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd). **Alejandro i Heather (w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd). ***Większość podwójnych zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie jest spowodowane tym że druga osoba wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń z którego aktualnie korzysta inna osoba. ****Chris wtargnął do pokoju zwierzeń, aby powiedzieć DJ'owi, by pośpieszył z dokonaniem wyboru bo za długo się zastanawia na kogo zagłosować w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2. ****Zarówno Lindsay jak i Chris wtargnęli do pokoju zwierzeń z którego korzystał Tyler w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! ****Heather przerywa zwierzenie DJ'a aby zmusić go do zawiązania sojuszu z Drużyną Amazonek w Nowe dzieci Rocka otwierając otwór wentylacyjny nad toaletą. ****Duncan wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń dobrze wiedząc że jest tam Gwen w Gdy widzę Londyn to... Tyler również wychyla głowę i zobaczył pocałunek Duncana i Gwen. ****Szef Hatchet siłą wyciąga Courtney z pokoju zwierzeń, ponieważ wielokrotnie stemplowała paszport Gwen w Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą. ****Chris wtargnął do pokoju zwierzeń gdy Heather z niego korzystała w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki. ****Sierra wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń z którego korzysta Heather w Dziwne Przypadki. **Totalna Porażka w Trasie posiada największą ilość podwójnych zwierzeń w serii. ***W tej też serii, trzy osoby razem skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń: Duncan, Gwen i Tyler w Gdy widzę Londyn to... **Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew to jedyny sezon w którym nie było podwójnych zwierzeń. *Blaineley jest ostatnim zawodnikiem z oryginalnej obsady, który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. Skorzystała z niego w Bitwa nad Niagarą, w odcinku w którym zadebiutowała. *Blaineley, Ezekiel, Staci i Tyler są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy nie skorzystali z wychodka jako pokoju zwierzeń. *Tyler jest zawodnikiem, który najdłużej nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń od swojego debiutu. Pomimo że zadebiutował w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, to po raz pierwszy skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, czyli 57 odcinków od swojego debiutu. *Alejandro, Ezekiel i Sierra to obecnie jedyni uczestnicy, którzy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w sezonie, w którym nie uczestniczyli. *Ezekiel, Tyler i Staci są jedynymi zawodnikami, którzy nigdy nie skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w sezonie w którym rywalizowali; Ezekiel i Tyler nigdy nie skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki a Staci nigdy nie skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. *Chester i Mal to jedyne alternatywne osobowości Mike'a które skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń. *Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Alejandro i Sierra po raz pierwszy skorzystali z pokoju zwierzeń w odcinku specjalnym: **Noah i Justin w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. **Alejandro, Ezekiel i Sierra w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! *Ilość pokoi zwierzeń w pierwszych trzech sezonach jest zgodna z numerem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki ma tylko jeden pokój zwierzeń (wychodek), Plan Totalnej Porażki ma dwa pokoje (charakteryzatornie i przenośną toaletę w finale) a Totalna Porażka w Trasie ma trzy pokoje zwierzeń (jeden w toalecie, jeden w kokpicie pilota i jeden na Hawajach w finale). *Wszyscy pracownicy programu mogą korzystać z pokoju zwierzeń, ponieważ zarówno Chris jak i Szef Hatchet wielokrotnie korzystali z pokoju zwierzeń. *Postacie poboczne które skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń to Psychopatyczny zabójca, José i Leshaniqua. *Zwierzęta które skorzystały z pokoju zwierzeń to: Niedźwiedź, Nur, Miś panda, Wielka Stopa i Kieł. *Bridgette i Geoff, Duncan i Gwen oraz Alejandro i Heather to jedyne pary, które się całowały w pokoju zwierzeń. *Powtarzającym się gagiem w serii jest to, że zawodnicy są w stanie korzystać z pokoju zwierzeń, niezależnie od tego jak daleko się od niego znajdują. *Staci jest jedynym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki, który nigdy nie skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Dakota (po swojej pierwszej eliminacji) jest pierwszym stażystą który skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *W Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, Scott często się rani podczas korzystania z pokoju zwierzeń. *Począwszy od Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, Chris ma zwyczaj podsłuchiwania zwierzeń uczestników pod drzwiami lub przez interkom: **Kiedy Jo ubolewa nad decyzją za szybkiego pozbycia się Lightninga, Chris podrzuca jej nagranie w którym Lightning naśmiewa się z niej (Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em). **Kiedy Alejandro mówi, że Chris zapłaci za to, że się z niego nabija, Chris wyraża swoją wątpliwość co do tego a potem nazywa go "Al" (Straszne Jedzenie). **Po tym jak Alejandro ujawnił swoje nazwisko "Burromuerto", Chris pyta się co jego nazwisko oznacza (Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity). **Kiedy Alejandro i Heather próbują się pocałować w pokoju zwierzeń, Chris im przerywa i krzyczy że to "najobrzydliwsze co się tutaj kiedykolwiek wydarzyło" (Zrujnowany finał). **Kiedy Dave udaje, że da radę dotknąć tłuszcz, Chris wyjawia mu pochodzenie tłuszczu który został użyty w wyzwaniu (Kocham cię tłusta świnko). **Kiedy Dave martwi się że ma uczulenie na swędzący proszek (po tym jak został nim pokryty), Chris mówi mu że wszyscy są uczuleni na swędzący proszek (Bliźniacy to nie wszystko). *Mal i Sierra to jedyni zawodnicy u których zwierzenia zostały przerwane z jakiegoś powodu: **Sierra korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń tak długo że baterie w kamerze się wyczerpały w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! **Mal niszczy kamerę w przypływie gniewu w Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity. Ale w kolejnych zwierzeniach, kamera jest nienaruszona. Galeria Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = Pokój_Zwierzeń.png|Pokój Zwierzeń widziany z zewnątrz. Pokój_zwierzeń_od_wewnątrz.png|Pokój Zwierzeń widziany od wewnątrz. Wc.png|Chris jest pierwszą osobą która kiedykolwiek skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. S01E01_Gdzie_jest_kamerzysta!.png|Lindsay zastanawia się gdzie jest kamerzysta który będzie ją kamerował w pokoju zwierzeń. Geoff_pierwszy_raz_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Geoff po raz pierwszy w pokoju zwierzeń. Gwen_w_stroju_kąpielowym_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Gwen w stroju kąpielowym korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Nur_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Nur maluje usta w pokoju zwierzeń. Jak_dużo_zjem_to_lunatykuje.png|Owen tłumaczy że po zjedzeniu fasoli lunatykuje. S01E03_Courtney_mówi_o_Evie.png|Courtney uważa że Eva nie potrafi panować nad swoim gniewem. S01E06 Katie Sadie.png|Katie i Sadie zawsze korzystają razem z pokoju zwierzeń. Izzy_jako_niedźwiedź_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.jpg|Izzy w stroju niedźwiedzia w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E06 Facepalm Geoffa.png|Geoff po swojej nieudanej próbie zagadania do Bridgette. Lindsay2.png|Lindsay żegna Tylera. S01E09 Poturbowany Cody.jpg|Poturbowany Cody w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E09 Olśnienie Beth.png|Beth mówi o sojuszu do którego należy. S01E09 Niedźwiedź je chipsy.png|Niedźwiedź korzystający z pokoju zwierzeń. S01E10 Duncan mówi o Courtney.png|Duncan mówi o swoich relacjach z Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E12 Harold fałszuje głosowanie.png|Harold fałszuje głosy w Podstawy musztry. S01E15 Głos Heather.png|Heather głosuje na Eve w Mów mi wujku. S01E15 Głos Duncana.png|Duncan oskarża Heather o eliminacje Courtney. S01E15 Głos Bridgette.png|Bridgette w pokoju zwierzeń, modli się by Eva po raz kolejny została wyeliminowana. S01E15_Eva_pierwszy_raz_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Eva po raz pierwszy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S01E21 Nawet mi zaimponowałeś.png|Heather i Owen w pokoju zwierzeń w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu. S01E23 Wychodek na wodzie.png|Pokój Zwierzeń dryfujący po wodzie w Obóz rozbitków. S01E24 Przerażona Heather.png|Heather ujawnia, że boi się Wielkiej Stopy. S01E24 Gwen w PZ.png|Gwen uważa że ma szanse wygrać bo dotarła do finałowej trójki. S01E26_Owen_idzie_do_pokoju_zwierzeń_się_załatwić.png|Kamerę można zobaczyć, przyklejoną do drzwi. S01E27_Izzy_jest_super.png|Owen mówi o Izzy w pokoju zwierzeń. S01E27_Harold_opisujący_siebie_i_Leshawnę_w_przyszłości.PNG|Harold mówi o sobie i Leshawnie. S01E27_Leshawna_mówi_o_Heather.png|Leshawna mówi o działaniach Heather przez cały sezon. S01E27_Pierwsze_zwierzenie_Noah.PNG|Noah... S01E27_Justin_robi_facepalm.png|...i Justin po raz pierwszy korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń w odcinku specjalnym. Eva_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Eva skarży się na to że uległa urokowi Justina. |-| Plan Totalnej Porażki = Pokój_Zwierzeń_w_PTP.png|Pokój Zwierzeń widziany od wewnątrz. S02E00_Plakat_promocyjny_Gwen.jpg|Gwen w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E01_Geoff_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Geoff w pokoju zwierzeń. Owen_z_wąsami.png|Owen w pokoju zwierzeń. Całowanie_w_pooju_zwierzeń.png|Bridgette i Geoff całują się w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E01_Justin_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Justin w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E01_Izzy_zrywa_z_potworem.png|Izzy oświadcza w pokoju zwierzeń, że zrywa z potworem. S02E01_Leshawna_mówi_o_apetycie_Owena.png|Leshawna mówi o tym jak Owen zjadł sztuczne jedzenie z wosku i trocin. S02E02_Beth_i_Lindsay.png|Beth i Lindsay razem korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń w Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj. Duncan_udający_BG.jpg|Duncan podaje powód dlaczego wszyscy zagłosowali na Bridgette i Geoffa. Harold_pokazuje_siłę_swoich_pośladków.png|Harold pokazuje efekty dbania o swoje pośladki. Medycyna_na_porost_włosów.jpg|Heather próbuje tradycyjnej medycyny na porost włosów. S02E07_DJ_mówi_o_Szefie_kuchni.png|DJ mówi o tym, jaki to Szef Hatchet jest poczciwy. S02E04_Wcielam_swój_plan_w_życie.png|Justin ujawnia w pokoju zwierzeń że zrobi wszystko aby wygrać. S02E05_Głupi!_Głupi!_Głupi!.png|Trent wielokrotnie wali się w twarz z zażenowania w 3:10 do Obłędowa. S02E09 A skąd się to tu wzięło.png|Harold wyciąga niewłaściwy obraz w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E13_Dzięki_Desperado_zdobyłam_Brady'ego.png|Beth ujawnia że dzięki perfumą o zapachu kurczaka zdobyła Brady'ego. S02E13_Courtney_używa_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E14 Courtney je homara.png|Courtney cieszy się obiadem z homara. S02E14 Pan Kokos.png|Chris w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E14 Różnice między Duncanem a Haroldem.png|Ranny Harold w pokoju zwierzeń w Milion dolarów P. C.. S02E03_Szef_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Szef Hatchet w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E04_Beth_robiąca_brandoletkę.jpg|Beth robiąca bransoletki w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E15 Jestem więzniem miłości.png|Duncan i Harold razem korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń. S02E16_Duncan_mówi_o_Courtney.jpg|Duncan mówi o Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E20_Idę_do_kina_z_Duncanem.png|Lindsay tłumaczy że zabrała Duncana do kina by zrobić Courtney nazłość. S02E21_Duncan_po_kinie_z_Lindsay.png|Duncana boli głowa po wczorajszym wieczorze z Lindsay. S02E21_Tylko_nie_zgub_mojej_wejściówki.png|Chris przypomina Duncan'owi by oddał mu jego wejściówkę do siłowni i spa po wyzwaniu. S02E22_Wielka_stopa_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.jpg|Wielka Stopa korzystająca z pokoju zwierzeń w Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen. Beth_z_panem_Wąsaczem.jpg|Beth w pokoju zwierzeń z Panem Wąsaczem. Wnętrze_drugiego_pokoju_zwierzeń_w_PTP.png|Wnętrze nowego pokoju zwierzeń w Kto będzie milionerem? S02E26_Gwen_głosuje_na_zwycięzcę.png|Gwen w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E26_Głos_na_Beth.png|DJ w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E26_Ostatnie_głosowanie_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E26_Owen_głosuje_na_Duncana.png|Owen w pokoju zwierzeń. S02E26_Leshawnie_zbiera_się_na_wymioty.png|Leshawna w pokoju zwierzeń po Owenie. S02E26_Zaraz_zemdleje.jpg|Trent w pokoju zwierzeń po Owenie. S02E26_Ostatnie_głosowanie_Izzy.jpg|Izzy w pokoju zwierzeń, głosuje na siebie. S02E26_Ostatnie_głosowanie_Courtney.jpg|Courtney próbuje zagłosować na Duncana ale tusz z pióra wystrzeliwuje jej na twarz. Płacz_bo_Geoff_się_nie_dostał.jpg|Bridgette jest smutna, bo Geoff nie dostał się do trzeciego sezonu. S02E27_Sierra_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.jpg|Sierra po raz pierwszy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S02E27_Alejandro_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Alejandro po raz pierwszy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S02E27Ezekiel w Pokoju Zwierzeń.png|Ezekiel po raz pierwszy w życiu skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. |-| Totalna Porażka w Trasie = Pokój_Zwierzeń_w_TPWT.png|Pokój Zwierzeń widziany od wewnątrz. Pokój_Zwierzeń_w_kokpicie_pilota.png|Pokój Zwierzeń znajdujący się w kokpicie pilota. Zniszczony_pokój_zwierzeń_w_TPWT.jpg|Zniszczony pokój zwierzeń. Wkurzony_Alejandro.png|Alejandro przeklinający w pokoju zwierzeń. S03E02 Jedyne głosowanie Ezekiela.png|Ezekiel jedyny raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. Panda głosuje na DJ'a.png|Panda stemplująca paszport DJ'a. S03E02 Pierwsze głosowanie Harolda.png|Harold po raz pierwszy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. Jeden_po_drugim.png|Alejandro ujawnia że ma zamiar wyeliminować wszystkich. Tyler_pierwszy_raz_w_życiu_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Tyler po raz pierwszy w życiu w pokoju zwierzeń. S03E05_DJ_śmieje_się_z_Chrisa.png|DJ... S03E05_Owen_śmieje_się_z_Chrisa.png|...Owen... Courtney_śmieje_się_z_Chrisa_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|...Courtney... S03E05_Szef_śmieje_się_z_Chrisa.png|...i Szef Hatchet śmieją się gdy się dowiedzieli że Chris śpiewał w boysbandzie "Fametown". Chef_Hatchet_i_Cody.png|Cody korzystający z pokoju zwierzeń w kokpicie pilota. S03E10_Noah_jedyny_raz_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Noah jedyny raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S03E07_Gwen_po_raz_pierwszy_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Gwen po raz pierwszy korzystająca z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S03E08_Cody_zagłosował_na_mnie.png|Sierra nie może uwierzyć że Cody na nią zagłosował. Heather_ujawnia_się_po_podsłuchiwaniu_DJ.PNG|Heather wkrada się do pokoju zwierzeń z którego korzysta DJ. Pocałunek_Gwen_i_Duncana.png|Duncan i Gwen całują się w pokoju zwierzeń... S03E13_Szok_Tylera.jpg|...co widzi Tyler. S03E16_Głosowanie_Courtney.png|Courtney zostaje zabrana z pokoju zwierzeń bo wielokrotnie stempluje paszport Gwen... S03E16_Stęplowanie_ciąg_dalszy.png|...ale i tak to robi, nie będąc w pokoju zwierzeń. S03E14_Owen_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Owen jest zszokowany przyjaźnią Alejandro i Tylera. Alejandro_i_Cody.png|Alejandro i Cody razem korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń. S03E19 Pierwsze zwierzenie Blaineley.png|Blaineley po raz pierwszy korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S03E21_Sierra_z_herbatą_miłości.png|Sierra mówi o herbacie miłości. S03E21_Heather_i_Chris.png|Chris i Heather w pokoju zwierzeń. Tdwt-sierra-the-sisterhood-of-the-international-forum-15586449-712-399.jpg|Sierra wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń czym przestraszyła Heather. S03E25 Do Meksyku zniszczonym samolotem.png|Chris i Szef Hatchet w pokoju zwierzeń znajdującym się w kokpicie pilota po jego zniszczeniu. S03E25 Sierra w zniszczonym samolocie.png|Ranna Sierra korzysta ze zniszczonego pokoju zwierzeń. Alejandro_w_zniszczonym_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Alejandro korzystający ze zniszczonego pokoju zwierzeń. Heather_w_hawajskim_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Heather korzystająca z hawajskiego pokoju zwierzeń. Cody_w_hawajskim_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Cody korzystający z hawajskiego pokoju zwierzeń. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = B_w_konfesjonale.png|B pierwszy raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S04E01_Scott_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Scott w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E01_Cameron_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Cameron tłumaczy w pokoju zwierzeń że całe życie spędził w balonie. S04E01-Sam_w_konfesionale.png|Sam wyznaje w pokoju zwierzeń że nie chce odpaść jako pierwszy. S04E01_Zwierzenie_Bricka.png|Brick pokazuje swoje mięśnie w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E01_Lightning_po_raz_pierwszy_w_Pokoju_Zwierzeń.png|Lightning po raz pierwszy w pokoju zwierzeń. Dakota_płacze.png|Dakota płacze w pokoju zwierzeń, bo uważa że Chris jest dla niej okrutny. Zoey.png|Zoey po raz pierwszy w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E01 Zwierzenia Anne Marii.png|Anna Maria po raz pierwszy w pokoju zwierzeń. Jo_pierwszy_raz_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Jo po raz pierwszy w pokoju zwierzeń. -_Kieł.png|Kieł korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń, po tym jak stracił swój ząb. Scott i bóbr w pokoju zwierzeń.jpg|Zmutowany bóbr wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń z którego korzysta Scott. Starzystka_Dakota.png|Dakota jako stażystka korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Zoey_w_kostiumie_kąpielowym_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Zoey w stroju kąpielowym korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Scott_w_kostiumie_kąpielowym_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Scott w stroju kąpielowym korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Backstabbers_Ahoy_(47).png|Dawn jedyny raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. Naga_Jo_się_zwierza.png|Jo trenuje jak starożytni olimpijczycy czyli nago. Łysa_Dakota_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Łysa Dakota korzystająca z pokoju zwierzeń. S04E09_-_Chester_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Chester w pokoju zwierzeń. Cameron_i_Jo_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Cameron i Jo razem korzystają z pokoju zwierzeń. S04E11_Zoey_porażona_prądem.png|Zoey zostaje porażona prądem gdy mówi o wyzwaniu w pokoju zwierzeń. S04E12_Comando-Zoey.PNG|Zoey korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń jako "Komandos Zoey". S04E13_wiadomość_Lightninga_od_Camerona.png|Cameron mówi o swoim zwycięstwie w swoim zakończeniu. S04E13_Lightning_w_swoim_zakończeniu.png|Lightning mówi o swoim zwycięstwie w swoim zakończeniu. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E01_-_Heather_będzie_w_drużynie_drani.png|Heather pierwszy raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S05E01_Duncan_w_drużynie_bohaterów.png|Gwen pierwszy raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S05E01_Rekino_fobia_Scotta.png|Scott mówi o swojej rekino-fobii w pokoju zwierzeń. S05E01_Duncan_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Duncan pierwszy raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S05E01 Porażko Miernik.png|Zwierzenie Alejandro który wciąż siedzi w Porażko Mierniku. S05E01_Alejandro_po_roku_spędzonym_wewnątrz_robota.png|Alejandro mówi jak długo siedział w ciele robota. S05E01_Głosowanie_Lindsay.png|Lindsay sama głosuje. S05E02_Uzaleźnienie_Sierry_od_internetu.png|Sierra pisze o Courtney i Zoey na swoim blogu. S05E02_Alejandro_mówi_o_Heather.png|Alejandro mówi o urodzie Heather. S05E02_Lightning_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Lightning pokazujący swoją arogancje w pokoju zwierzeń. S05E02_Courtney_nie_rozumie_swojej_drużyny.png|Courtney nie rozumie czemu jej drużyna jest taka przyjacielska. S05,1E02-Sam_pierwszy_raz_w_konfesionale.png|Sam pierwszy raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w tym sezonie. S05E02_I_co!.png|Alejandro ujawnia w pokoju zwierzeń że jego nogi nie są sparaliżowane. MikeasMalAllStarsConfessional.png|Mal korzystający z pokoju zwierzeń. S05E03_Cameron_mówi_o_nim_i_Sierrze.png|Cameron mówi o swojej przyjaźni z Sierrą. Wiadomośc_Jo_od_Lightninga.png|Jo otrzymuje wiadomość wideo od Lightninga. S05E04_Chomiki_głosują.png|Głosowanie Bohaterskich Chomików. S05E06 - Mike rzcua na siebie głaz.png|Mike zrzuca na siebie głaz... S05E06 - Mal uwolniony.png|...czym uwolnił Mala ze swojego umysłu. Cody 1 i 2 i Sierra w pokoju zwierzeń.png|Sierra w pokoju zwierzeń z Cody 1 i 2. Cody 1 i 2 atakują Camerona.png|Cody 1 i 2 atakuje Camerona. José_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Brat Alejandro, José korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń w Frajerskie Uderzenia. S05E08_Zoey_wróży_z_kart_tarota.png|Zoey próbuje dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje z Mike'em przy użyciu kart Tarota... Karty_tarota.png|...i otrzymuje niezrozumiałą dla niej wróżbę. S05E08_Stawiam_na_tego_gościa.png|Cameron wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Chris zakłada że to on będzie następnym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem. Znerwicowany_Szef.png|Szef kuli się ze strachu w pokoju zwierzeń. Zaburzona_symetria_ciała_Alejandro.jpg|Alejandro przysięga zemstę na Malu. S05E10 - Wściekły Mal.png|Mal niszczy kamerę w pokoju zwierzeń w Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity. S05E11_Ja_pracowałam_w_lodziarnii.png|Courtney mówi o tym jak pracowała w lodziarni. S05E11_Scott_mówi_o_niedźwiedziu.png|Scott oświadcza że nie boi się niedźwiedzia. Łysy_niedźwiedź_je_loda.png|Niedźwiedź używa pokoju zwierzeń podczas jedzenia loda. Heather_&_Alejandro_razem_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Alejandro i Heather prawie się całują w pokoju zwierzeń, ale Chris im w tym przerwał. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = Wychodek.png|Pokój Zwierzeń jest jedyną rzeczą która przetrwała zniszczenie Obozu Wawanakwa. Proszę_wziąć_moją_twarz.png|Topher pierwszy raz w pokoju zwierzeń. S05,2E01-Ella_w_konfensionale.png|Ella w pokoju zwierzeń ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Beardo_w_Pokoju_zwiereń.png|Beardo jedyny raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. Leonard_w_Pokoju_zwieżeń.png|Leonard jedyny raz korzysta z pokoju zwierzeń. S05E15_Jasmine_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Jasmine mówi o Shawnie w pokoju zwierzeń. Poeta_Rodney.png|Rodney nie umie rozmawiać z dziewczynami, ale w pokoju zwierzeń staje się prawdziwym poetą. Nie_szukam_chłopaka_tylko_wygranej.png|Sky podejrzewa że Dave się w niej podkochuje. Shawn_nie_lubi_nawiązywać_przyjaźni.jpg|Shawn mówi o swojej drużynie w pokoju zwierzeń. S05E15_17_minut_czekania.png|Amy narzeka na swoją siostrę Samey w pokoju zwierzeń. S05E15_Nie_wytrzymam_i_jej_nagadam.png|Samey ma już dość władczego charakteru Amy. S05,2E05_Mam_też_chronić_mózg_Jasmine.png|Shawn wyjaśnia swoją niechęć do nawiązywania kontaktów z Jasmine. Złowieszczy_śmiech_Maxa.png|Max wyraża swój zachwyt swoim pierwszym złym czynem w pokoju zwierzeń. Dave_i_bliżniaczki.png|Dave się zastanawia czy to Amy czy Samey wyleciała jako pierwsza. Mów_prościej.png|Scarlett postanawia mówić prościej. To_jest_obrzydliwe.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak są przerażeni gdy odkryli że wyszli z podziemnych jaskiń przez pokój zwierzeń. Zrozpaczony_Dave.png|Dave jest zrozpaczony faktem że on i Sky nie są już w tej samej drużynie. Topher_z_telefonem_Chrisa.png|Topher z telefonem Chrisa w pokoju zwierzeń. Złowrogi_śmiech_Scarlett.png|Scarlett złowrogo się śmieje w pokoju zwierzeń. Plany_bukieru_Shawna.png|Shawn pokazuje plany swojego zombi ochronnego bunkru w pokoju zwierzeń. Sugar_z_drewnianą_pałką.png|Sugar straszy Sky. En:Confessional Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Elementy gry